zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Rosa Sisters vs. the Twins A battle of the two sets twins of Majora's Mask. Both sets performers in the Gorman Troupe, one set ill-tempered, the other good-natured. Both sets of twins style red and blue clothing. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Part of me wants to go neutral on this, but honestly, the mere fact that they're in the same group makes it kind of apparent that Nintendo intended for those connections to be there. Just seems like it doesn't bring up any points that aren't immediately obvious in the game, you know? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Too similar to be interesting. --AuronKaizer ' 06:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I have to agree with Xykeb and AK... --'DekuStick '' '' : : Good try. I'd like to see the Twins in something, though. They're unique characters. Portal-Kombat : : PK is right. The twins are a good choice. But same game, let alone same circus troupe? really? This is obviously too obvious in my opinion. I'll stay neutral. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Agreement with Xykeb and AK. - McGillivray227 22:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry, just don't really like this one.--Lincas1 23:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Odolwa vs. Volvagia Two popular Bosses that seem to have a lot in common. They both live in a certain temple where the local tribe worships (Deku/Woodfall Temple and Goron/Fire Temple). They are causing trouble for said tribe (Odolwa is causing the poison water in the swamp and Ganondorf kidnapped the Gorons to feed to Volvagia). When this all happens, one person of royalty from the tribes goes to investigate (Deku Princess and Darunia). When they get their though, these two are soundly defeated by the bosses. Link must then save the day, which he does. Ingo the great (talk) 21:15, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : It's not bad. I kinda like it. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : I was originally thinking that I'd go neutral, but in all honesty it's a very common theme for a temple to cause problems for the locals. Plus, I guarantee that Volvagia would win. Portal-Kombat : : To the above comment: no other example I can think of where the person is revealed to be defeated by the dungeon boss. And even if there is, its not a bad idea. But judging by your other votes, its like you pick them out of a hat.--EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : CTRL-SHIFT-AWESOME! Hotkey for this fight... - McGillivray227 22:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I guess the bit about the Deku Princess and Darunia is pretty good. The rest could really apply to a great variety of bosses, though. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with Portal-Kombat about the one-sidedness, Odolwa stands very little chance--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 22:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Thinking purely off the top of my head, I see barely any obvious relations between these. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Umm, what exactly does that mean? You are supposed to read why they are similar, not guess why. And the idea is for them not to be blatantly obvious anyway... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I kinda think Volvagia would win, so it wouldn't really be a fair fight.--Lincas1 23:29, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Vaati vs. Zant This would make one awesome fight if you ask me. They both are superb users of dark magic, have high pitched annoying voices, are (in theory) both part Sheikah, they have been used by Ganon one way or another and have similar taste in fashion. This is my first time doing this, so tell me if I messed up.--Lincas1 21:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not really sure about this... --'DekuStick' '' '' : : I don't care for the connections, but I like the fight. Portal-Kombat : : Really PK? You oppose the above one but support this? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Me no like... - McGillivray227 22:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : One similarity is about incorrect theories. *sigh* -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Um, no. Just...no. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Major boss vs. major boss fights do not, will not, and should not be supported. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Hey, a theory is just that, a THEORY. MY theory that is, and if you don't agree with it that's fine. Just don't criticise me about it. Simon vs. Take 'Em All On Proprietor Battle of the owners of monster fighting simulation.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 22:40, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Me like it. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Too obvious, one similarity and the latter is ultra lame. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I want to support, but it's kind of weird. They're not really similar characters, just connected through their mini-games. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Finally! One that I really like!--Lincas1 23:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : What Joe said, but I find the former lamer... - McGillivray227 23:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I can agree with that. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:33, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Comments Another relatively weak week. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Temple of Courage